Over Now
by MiChElLe05
Summary: Randy seeks to start a relationship with Trish. Will anything come of it? Dave and Gabriella prepare to give birth to not only one, but three little new ones. Will they be able to handle it all? OC/Batista, OrtonTrish. - Sequel To The Truth Is -
1. Chapter 1

_So here it is people. The sequel to 'The Truth Is'. I can only hope you all enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the first one. _

_This first chapter is a quick and short one. Either way, hope you enjoy it._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella with Isabella in toe, rushed through the airport. They'd both woken up late that morning. Gabriella hated to be rushed, but she'd had no choice. After getting her daughter ready and packing up the car, she sped down that highway. Finally reaching their gate, Gabriella lifted the four almost five year old in her arms. If a mother and daughter could be considered twins, the twosome could and would pull it off. Isabella had a smile on her face as she spotted her daddy in the crowd. Gabriella let the little girl down and watched her run towards him. A smile crossed her expression.

"Bella." Dave sighed as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Missed you."

Gabriella lifted her head up for a kiss and let it linger. "Ditto." They both gave a smile as they started back through the airport. "Me and the daughter were late today." Dave lifted an eyebrow.

"Almost forgot about daddy did you?" He directed the question towards Isabella who just nodded. "I'm sad now." Dave faked it and pouted.

Isabella frowned as she placed both of her little hands to cup around his face. "I sawry daddy." She apologized. "Mommy was late first dough." She exposed making Gabriella frown.

Dave turned to stare down at his wife of almost four years now. "Is that so?" Gabriella shook her head and gave both of them a 'look' as she walked ahead of the father and daughter.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come here." Dave grabbed one hand and pulled her on top of him. "How is my girl doing?"

Gabriella sighed. "I just missed you." She stated as she wrapped his arms around her.

Dave looked around the room. "The little one asleep?" He questioned. Gabriella smiled and nodded. The two shared the utmost passionate kiss before Dave stood with his wife still in his arms. "I love you Bella." He whispered against her lips.

Gabriella pulled her shirt over her head. "I love you more." She whispered back when his lips found her neck. Closing the door behind them, the twosome threw themselves on to the bed and let each other now just how much they'd missed each other.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Randy Orton had always been a confident one. But as he sat there contemplating if he should go talk to the woman of his point of view, the confidence had somehow slowly slipped away. She turned and smiled at him._ Damn it._ Taking a deep breath, he stood and crossed over to the table where she and a couple of her friends were sitting. As if the music wasn't blaring throughout the club, the two kept eye contact until Randy had taken a sit next to her. "Hey." He simply greeted.

Trish Stratus smiled. "Hey Randy. What are you doing here by yourself?"

_I just wanted to see you._ "All the guys went home already." He answered. "Can I buy you another drink?" He questioned as he took a quick look at her empty glass.

Trish nodded and smiled again. "That'd be nice. Thank you." Randy bowed his head as he took her hand in his.

_----------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella had made it a routine to only accompany Dave to work on pay-per view Sunday's. The stress of trying to be on the road with him, along with Isabella had just been too stressful on all three of them. The situation with Randy was there and probably always would be, but they all had learned how to deal with it. Isabella still hung out with him on occasion and even though their friendship wasn't like it used to be they still conversed about their life. In some odd way, she was glad their friendship wasn't like it was. Just too many memories. Good and bad.

"Mommy. Can I go say hi to Trishy?" Gabriella smiled at the nickname. Trish would and could probably be considered one of her better friends and probably the only girlfriend she had.

"Of course. Don't get into trouble. You hear me?" Isabella nodded in response. Gabriella gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before she gave her a little push. She watched until Isabella was at Trish's side. Trish gave a quick smile and wave that Gabriella returned.

"She gets bigger every time I see her." Gabriella turned at the familiar voice and smiled.

"John. Hey." The two shared a quick hug. "How are you doing?" She questioned as she held on to his hand. "Champ." She added with a sly smirk.

John returned his own smirk. "I'm doing good. But I figure that's just an obvious point." Gabriella laughed as she gave him a playful smack on the arm. "You look happy." He stated.

"I am." The big smile that formed couldn't be helped. "And I guess that's an obvious point too." She added noticing the look that John was giving her.

"You deserve it. How many years now?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk.

Gabriella nodded. "Almost five. Wow, that sounds unreal doesn't it?" She chuckled a little.

John shrugged. "Just sounds like a marriage that was obviously meant to be." Gabriella smiled at the statement.

"Cena, I thought I told you to stop hitting on my wife." The twosome turned around to see Dave with his arms folded across his chest.

John hugged her closer to him. "Just trying to convince her that marrying me would be a better option." The three shared a laugh before the two men shared a handshake. "How you doing?"

Dave grabbed Gabriella's hand and kissed it before answering the other male. "Perfect." He made an obvious glance down to his wife and smiled when she looked up at him.

"I'm going to go bug the little one for a while and leave you two alone. Let's hang out tonight." The twosome nodded their heads in conformation. "See ya." He stated before making gone.

Gabriella smiled feeling the light kisses along her neck. "David." She stated his name in a stern yet giggling tone. "What if somebody is watching us?" Dave grunted before sweeping her off her feet. "There is no controlling you is there?"

"I don't see you stopping me." He whispered against her neck.

"True." Gabriella stated before the twosome found themselves inside the locker room.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Randy heard the sound of a little girl's giggles and knew right away who they belonged to. "Who's the beautiful girl?" He stated as he entered the catering room.

Isabella turned and smiled as she ran into his arms. "Uncle Randy!" She exclaimed. "I missed you." The sentiment was said as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, little one. How are your mommy and daddy?" He questioned. If he'd get the answer from the little girl, there was no reason for him to talk to the married couple.

"Good." She started. "What is doing it?" Randy coughed at the question. "Uncle John said that's what they were doing." Randy sent a glare to John who just shrugged.

Randy put the little girl back on her feet. "He just probably meant they were getting ready for the show tonight." Isabella just shrugged before she walked back over to Trish. "Hey Trish."

Trish smiled as she handed Isabella back her coloring book. "Randy."

The exchanged look between the two had John smirking. "By the looks of it, you two are about ready to do it too." The pair sent looks his way. Trish making sure to smack him one.

"I leave you with our daughter and this is what you talk about." Gabriella and Dave made their presence known at the door-way. "Hey Randy." She greeted before walking over to her daughter.

Randy smiled. "Gabriella." He and Dave shared a quick handshake without any words spoken.

"Mommy?" Gabriella turned an ear to her daughter. "Are you and daddy done doing it?" Gabriella gave a glance around the room. No one dare looked her in the eye. "I wanna go watch cartoons." Isabella added.

Dave smacked Randy on the back of the head and crossed over to do the same to John. Both men frowned as they rubbed the back of their heads. "Of course baby. Come on. Daddy will give you a piggy back ride." Isabella threw the coloring crayon out of her hand and hopped on his back. "You ready?" Isabella nodded and giggled as her daddy zoomed out of the room.

Gabriella followed her husband's actions, this time making sure to smack Trish one too. "What the hell was that?" She questioned as the look of a mother crossed her expression.

All three frowned and looked down. Trish and Randy pointed in John's direction. "He said it." They both commented at the same time. John looked up and glared their way.

"Don't hit me again." He stated when he saw Gabriella take another step towards him. "I didn't think she had heard me. I swear the little girl has radar or something."

Randy went to make a comment. "Shut up Randy." She stated without having to look at him. "We're all going out for dinner tonight. Do you think you kids can be on your best behavior?"

All three of them rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment. "Yes, mother." Trish stated under breath, with the other two repeating her sentiment. Gabriella commented with a 'Good' before she made her way out of the room. Trish glared at the two men. "You two suck ass."

Randy pointed at himself. "Me?! I was the one that had to answer the stupid question." He started before he turned to look at John. "It's his fault."

The three continued to argue like children who'd just been scolded by their mother.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"Did you scold them good?" Dave questioned when Gabriella found herself a seat next to him.

Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder as she stared at her daughter. "Yeah. You don't think she really knows what it means, do you?" She tilted her head up to look at him.

Dave started to speak, but Isabella cut him off when she stood. "Mommy, look. I found these on the floor." Gabriella had a horrified look on her face as she quickly snatched her underwear from her daughter.

"Thank you sweetie. They must've fell out of mommy's bag." Gabriella turned to her husband who currently held an amused smirk on his face. "You think this is funny?" She whispered in a harsh tone. Dave just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. No more of this…" She quickly waved the garment in her hand. "Until I say so." Dave frowned. "Yeah. I thought you'd find it funny now."

Dave cursed to himself as he watched his wife get up off the couch. She turned to stare at him. "I didn't say anything." He stated in his defense. Waiting until she turned back around, he let himself pout.

_-------------------------------------------------------_


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella looked amused when Randy stared over at her. She smiled. He returned one himself. He watched her eyes fall on the woman sitting next to him and then back to him. An eyebrow raised and knowing her all too well, he knew what she was thinking. She gave him a slight nod before turning back to her husband and daughter. Randy stared at her for a couple more seconds and let himself smile, knowing that the nod had been her signal of approval.

"What's on your mind playboy?" Randy turned his eyes away from Gabriella and turned to set them on the blonde woman next to him. "You looked lost there for a second." She added.

Randy chuckled a little. "Yeah. Just thinking." Trish tilted her head as she reached over to grab his hand. "By the way, you look great tonight." The woman just smiled at him as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show her thanks. The twosome just continued to stare at each other throughout the night with the other eyes around the table smirking to themselves at the silent attraction.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and showed a sign of exhaustion as she opened her mouth to yawn. Dave placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he wrapped a single arm around his wife and little girl. "You ready to go home?" He whispered only amongst them.

Opening her eyes again, Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. "She's getting restless." Referring to the little girl hugged around her mother's waist. Dave turned to the rest of the table and announced their departure. "It's past her bedtime and clearly mine too." She spoke in-between another yawn.

Trish let go of Randy's hand as she stood to say good-bye to her friend. "Don't be a stranger. Visit us more often." The woman politely ordered as the twosome hugged each other.

"The same goes for you too." Gabriella smiled a little as she playfully slapped the blonde woman on the arm. "Randy." She stated when she saw him stand. He gave a genuine smile as they wrapped each other in an embrace. "Ask her out already." She whispered into his ear before the twosome pulled away from each other. Randy just stared at her as she said her final goodbye to John. Giving him one last smile, she turned back to her husband.

"See you in a couple of days." Dave announced as he raised his hand to wave. The other three did the same before the husband and wife made their way out of the restaurant.

Randy continued to stare until Gabriella was out of sight. Was she really okay with him finally moving on? He smiled at Trish as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She was married. So, of course she had to be okay with it. The real question he had to ask himself was if _he_ was finally okay with moving on.

_------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella held her stomach and groaned feeling a little nauseated. Dave heard it too and reached over to grab her hand. "Baby. Are you okay?" He questioned as he flicked his eyes between her and the road. The woman tried to give an assuring smile. "Bella." He warned.

"It's probably just something I ate at dinner." Dave stayed silent and just nodded his head. Still showing the concern, he kept a hold of her hand for the rest of the ride back to the hotel.

_----------------------------------------------------_

She threw up countless times throughout the night. She didn't get any sleep, neither did Dave as he stayed up to comfort his sick wife. The look he had showed worry and Gabriella couldn't help but feel loved at that moment. "I'll be fine baby." She tried to assure as she rested her head against his chest. A kiss to the forehead was his response. A smile crossed her expression at the gentle sentiment. The moment ruined yet again as her stomach started to turn.

Dave watched his wife rush to the bathroom for the umpteenth time that night. "I'm taking you to emergency." He announced through the crack of the bathroom door.

Gabriella tried to protest, but knew there was no fighting her husband on this one. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Washing and wiping her mouth off, Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom and let Dave throw a jacket around her shoulders. "Dave." She started.

"We're going to emergency. That's not a question either." Gabriella just sighed as she watched her husband gather up their daughter. Grabbing her hand with his free one, Dave lead the way out. "I called Trish. She said she'll watch Isabella while I take you."

Gabriella cringed a little. "I'm sure it's just a stomach flu." Dave stared at Gabriella as he softly knocked on Trish's hotel room door. The blonde woman opened and showed concern when she saw the overly pale woman standing in front of her. "I'm fine." Gabriella assured.

Trish gently took the sleeping little girl into her arms. "You better be." Was all she said as she watched Gabriella bow over in pain again. "Get her to the hospital. Go." Trish ordered to the large male. Dave obeyed and Trish watched until they were out of sight.

"What happened? Was that Gabriella?" Trish looked across the hallway at the worried male.

"He's taking her to the hospital right now." Randy stared down the empty hallway before he turned back inside to grab his keys and coat. Trish watched as the male appeared at the door-way again. "Randy, what are you doing?" She quickly asked.

Randy slipped on his coat before turning to the woman. "I have to see if she's okay Trish."

Trish just nodded and made no attempt to protest as she watched the male hurry down the hallway and into the elevator. The look he had in his eyes. He still genuinely cared for Gabriella. Trish closed her eyes as she quietly shut the door behind her. But did he still love her?

_-------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the fuck is the doctor?!"

Dave cringed at his wife curse. Taking her hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze. One of the nurses in the room just looked at Gabriella. "Don't look at my wife like that." Dave ordered with nothing but irritation behind the statement.

Before the nurse could sum up a response, an older male wearing the common white lab coat entered the room. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Finally." She let out.

The doctor smiled as he read over her chart. "I'm Doctor Stevens." He introduced himself as he came to her bedside. "So a case of the stomach flu huh?" He questioned as he took her pulse.

"It's the only thing I can think of. I told my husband that it was probably just something I ate for dinner tonight." Gabriella watched as the doctor gave her a suspicious look. "What?" She questioned quickly. "It's nothing serious right?" She gripped on tighter to Dave's hand.

Dave looked up with a concerned expression. "Doctor?"

The male held up a hand. "I believe it to be nothing serious." Both husband and wife let out a sigh of relief. "When was your last period?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to answer and quickly shut it, realizing she couldn't remember. "Um. I can't remember." She answered honestly. _How could I not remember? Oh shit. _"Am I?" She let the question linger.

The doctor gave a warm smile. "Let me get somebody down here to give you a quick ultra sound. What could be causing you to throw up could just be a simple sign of morning sickness."

"Oh wow."

Gabriella turned around at the statement that came out of her husband's mouth. "Yeah." Was all she could say as the doctor excused himself from the room. "Are we even ready to have another one?" She questioned as she let herself fall back on the bed.

Dave gave a slight shrug. "Isabella _is_ going to be five pretty soon. We did always say we wanted to have more."

Gabriella laid a hand on her stomach. "True. But you think I would've known though."

"You do look cute when you're pregnant."

"What?"

Dave smiled. "I said you look cute when you're pregnant. It's kind of hot."

Before Gabriella could come up with a response, they were interrupted by the entrance of another doctor. Instead, Gabriella just shot a playful glare to her husband before she made eye contact with a rather young looking woman. "You're a doctor?" She blurted.

The woman just smiled. "Yes. I'm Doctor Stevens." She introduced as she put her hand out for the couple to shake.

"Wait. Wasn't the other doctor named Stevens too?" Dave quizzically asked.

"My husband."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The woman kept the smile on. "I'm not as young as I look." She made sure to add.

Gabriella just gave a simple shrug of her shoulders. "No judgment here doctor. Husband here, is about five years older than I am." Dave frowned at the announcement. "Age is nothing but a number. Right honey?" She teased.

"Sure."

The two women laughed at the solemn answer. "This stuff is going to be a little cold." The woman warned before spreading the gel over Gabriella's stomach. "You have children already?"

Gabriella held up one finger. "One. Almost five." She answered.

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

The woman just smiled as she turned her attention from the couple to the monitor's screen. "You're definitely pregnant." She announced after a couple of seconds of silence. Both Gabriella and Dave leaned forward to see where her finger was pointing. "They're all about the size of a bean right now, but you can definitely notice them."

Gabriella whipped her head around. "Them. You said them?"

The doctor cleared her throat. Without using words, she used three of her fingers to point out the three bean shaped fetuses in Gabriella's womb. "Three to be exact." Both Dave and Gabriella with bugged eyes just looked at her and then the monitor. "Congratulations. You two are expecting triplets."

Gabriella swallowed hard as her eyes strayed over to look at her husband. Dave let his eyes connect with his wife's. No words were spoken. All they could do was stare in silence. "How far along am I?" She asked quietly.

"If I'm correct, about a month and a half."

"Bella?!" All eyes turned to the interrupting voice at the door-way. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" Randy asked as he tried to catch his hitched breath. "Bella." He said again when everybody stayed quiet.

"She's pregnant." Dave announced.

"Oh."

"With triplets." He added.

Randy stared. "Oh shit."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another update. Yay! hehe._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Triplets. Really?"

Gabriella turned to the male who had taken a seat next to her now. "Yeah. You're telling me." The woman swallowed hard as she ran a hand over her stomach. "My God." She said in-between a nervous laugh.

Randy gave a gentle smile. "I really thought something serious was wrong with you."

Gabriella grabbed the male's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for still caring about me." The male gave a playful roll of the eyes as Gabriella smacked him lightly on the arm. "I miss us." Randy flicked his eyes up at the statement. "The friendship." She made sure to add.

Randy just gave a nod. "I do too."

"Friends?" Gabriella questioned as she opened her arms, indicating for a hug. The male gave a small chuckle before he closed the embrace. "So, did you ask her out yet?" She whispered in his ear. Randy pulled back quickly at the statement. "Randy." She warned.

"No. I haven't yet."

"Why?"

The male gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Scared I guess." Gabriella flicked an amused eyebrow. "Yes. Randy Orton gets scared sometimes." He let out in a exaggerated sigh.

Gabriella gave him a playful pat on the cheek. "I know he does. I know him better than anyone else." She watched as his eyes stray away from hers. "She likes you Randy. Don't leave the poor woman hanging."

His eyes darted to the ground. "Like I did with you."

The woman just shook her head. "We weren't meant to be. I think we know that already."

Randy scanned the room as if to make sure they were the only two in the room. "But what if I would've known earlier on? What if Dave had never been in the picture? Isabella could've happened to us instead of you and him. And we could've been married instead…" Gabriella raised her hand to cut him off. "Bella." He started.

"We can't live on what ifs Randy. For a long time, yeah that was my dream." Randy tilted his head to the side and gave her a sympathetic look. "And of course I would've been happy if it had come true…" She held a finger up when he opened his mouth. "But I wouldn't trade anything I have for that to happen."

"Gee. Thanks."

Gabriella sighed. "Because like I said before Randy, we weren't meant to be together. If we had been meant to be together then don't you think things would've happened a lot differently?"

Randy frowned but nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

Gabriella smiled. "Of course I am." Randy gave her a playful glare. "Now what are you going to do the next time you see Trish?" She leaned an ear in.

"Ask her out." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

Randy let out a frustrated. "I said I'll ask her out."

With a satisfied smile, Gabriella ruffled the male's hair. "Now where's my husband?" She questioned as she let her eyes fall on the closed door.

"You really love him don't you?"

Gabriella let the smile grow wider. "Very much."

Randy let himself smile at that answer. "I'll go get him for you." Gabriella gave a nod of approval as she watched the male stand up. "Take care of yourself. Alright?" Gabriella just 'looked' at him as she gave another nod. "I'm serious. I'll be watching you."

The woman gave a playful laugh. "Other than me getting fat. I think I'll be fine." Randy frowned at the statement. "Bye Randy." She watched the male lift his hand up in a wave as he made a quiet exit. Gabriella let herself smile.

Not everything had been lost between the twosome.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Randy let himself stand in front of her hospital room as he let his eyes scan the area for Dave. Another smile crossed his expression when he saw the big man with a bouquet of white and red roses in one hand. The cell phone in the other as he joyfully told the news to whoever was on the other line. With no need to tell the male that his wife was waiting for him, Randy turned in the opposite direction and let himself leave the hospital with a sure smile on his face.

They were going to be okay.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella put a hand to heart when she saw her husband walk in with the bouquet of roses. "Baby." Was all she could say. "Thank you." The male leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Love you."

Dave smiled as he took his seat back at her bedside. "Love you too baby." He stated repeating her sentiment. "How did your visit with Orton go?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriella let herself laugh at the look on his face. "It was good. Normal. Like it used to be." Dave grabbed his wife's hand as he gave a nod and smile. "So, other than buying me flowers. Where were you this whole time?" Dave's smile grew wider. "David?" She warned.

"What? I was excited. I think I called everybody that was listed on my contact list." Gabriella snatched the phone from his hand. "Probably a few people that didn't know who the hell I was, but hey."

Gabriella shook her head at the giddiness of her husband, but found it to be too cute. "So was your mother excited?" She questioned. Dave stayed quiet before he snatched the phone back. "You didn't call her did you?" Gabriella asked with an amused expression.

"No."

"That's my husband for you."

Dave gave his wife a sarcastic smile as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Bet you anything that she already knows."

Dave turned to his wife. "How would she already know?"

Gabriella gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "News travels fast." A smile crossed her expression when she heard the older woman yelling as she answered the phone. Dave frowned as he held the cell away from his ear. "Told you so." Gabriella said smugly.

"Yeah. That's my wife for you."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm glad ff started to act sane again. At least most of us now, will know what to do the next time it trys to act dumb._

_Anywho, I hope you enjoy the read!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

How in the hell was she supposed to handle three more children? She couldn't even handle her little girl, who by the way was currently throwing a fit, because she couldn't have any ice-cream before going to bed. Gabriella took a deep breath as she tried to keep the little patience she had. Barely twelve weeks into the pregnancy and she was already tired of being pregnant. Her body ached all over. Her appetite had grown so horridly huge. Her expanding waist was proof enough. All she wanted to do was go up to her comfortable bed and sleep. Could she not even have the pleasure of doing that? On the verge of tears, she could blame the hormones for that, Gabriella snatched up Isabella by her arm and let the little girl cry as she started up the stairs. These were the times where she wished she could just tell Dave to say fuck off to his job and be home with her.

"I don't have time to play your games Bella. Mommy wants you to go to bed and you're going to do so, you got that?" She ordered as she released the little into her bedroom. Isabella pouted and crossed her arms in a sign of defiance. Gabriella snapped her fingers and pointed to The Little Mermaid covered bed. "I'm not your father, Isabella. That doesn't work with me. Bed. NOW."

Gabriella watched as her daughter directed a glare and huff in her direction. "You mean." Was all she said as she finally conceded and slipped under the covers. The little girl kept her arms folded as she looked blankly up at the sealing. Even mad, Gabriella knew she was waiting for her mother to tuck her in for the night.

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, Gabriella brushed a finger over her daughter's cheek. "I'll take you for ice-cream tomorrow. I'll pick you up from school and everything. Just you and I. Does that sound like a plan?" Gabriella smiled, knowing she'd grabbed the little one's attention.

"Really?"

"Really."

Isabella smiled now. "If daddy was here, he could go wit us." The smile stayed, but a slight shadow crossed over the girl's expression. "When is he comin home gain?"

Gabriella gave an assuring smile as she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "He'll be home soon honey. When he does, we'll go have ice-cream again then too." Isabella nodded her head. "Goodnight baby." The little girl repeated the sentiment before she closed her eyes and drifted off for another night's rest.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Isabella may have been in bed now, but the day's chores were far from being done. The toys and lingering mess, needed to be picked up. Dishes in the kitchen, needed to be put into the dishwasher. She also had a ton of laundry to do, but that, she decided, could wait until the morning. Nothing was ever done. As life kept going, the cycle would keep going as well. Sadly.

Gabriella held her back steady as she bent down to pick up her daughter's scattered color crayons off the floor. She cursed lightly when she saw the light marks of the colors on her wood floor. There was no point in trying to take it out, it would only return the next day, or eventually. The sound of the phone made her jump out of her skin. Throwing the crayons back into their respective box, Gabriella gradually made her way to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She greeted as she took a deep breath.

"How's my girl doing?" Gabriella smiled at the sound of her husband's voice, but felt that instant pang of loneliness of knowing he wasn't there with her. "Isabella being good to you?"

"I'm doing good. Just trying to get these last minute chores done, before I get myself some sleep." The woman showed her exhaustion as she let out a yawn. "I just got the little one to sleep. I swear she likes to work me on purpose. I had to use the good old bribery method."

Dave smiled over the phone. "I'm sorry baby." The guilt was evident. He hated the fact that he was missing yet another pregnancy. Her voice was tired and exhausted. He could hear it.

Gabriella let herself plop into a chair. "Everything is fine, Michael." She'd become accustomed to calling him by his middle name these days. It was a lot easier, since everyone else he knew, either liked to call him by his first or last name. "My mom comes and helps me when she can. The doctor says I'm progressing along very well. There's no need to worry, baby."

"But I do, Bella. I should be there for you. I hate that I'm missing everything."

The woman closed her eyes as she rubbed her free palm over the bulging belly. "I know. I hate it too. But we'll get that time together soon." Waving her hand in the air, Gabriella decided to change the subject. "How is work going by the way? I can't keep up with your travels as much as I used too. Everything's okay though? No injuries." That was her being a wife.

And Dave couldn't help but smile at it. "No injuries. And everything else is going good. Vince just proposed a future bill of Orton and I at the next Wrestlemania."

"Oh baby, that's so great! So, that means you'll be winning the championship again, right?" The excitement was there, but Gabriella knew what came along with her husband being champion. If he wasn't gone a lot now, he'd only be gone ten times more so, as being the respected champ of his brand. And the traveling would only get worse, with all the promoting he would have to do.

Dave shook his head over the phone. "Actually, Orton will be winning the belt at this upcoming Summerslam and that's when the feud between he and I will start." He knew what she had been thinking, because Lord knows he was doing the exact same thing as he sat in Vince's office earlier that day. "Randy says hi, by the way." He added out of the blue.

Gabriella smiled at that. "That sounds great honey. I know Randy must be excited." She yawned again. "Baby, can I call you tomorrow? I really need to get these chores done." She stood again.

"Sit down."

Gabriella looked at the phone. "What? How did…" She cut herself off as she watched her husband walk through the front door. Gabriella ran as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her and let herself be engulfed into her husband's embrace. "Your home." Was all she could say as her arms squeezed his large frame. "How come you didn't tell me?" She looked up now.

Dave pressed a wanting kiss to his wife's lips before he spoke. "I wanted to surprise you and Isabella." He took an absent look up the staircase. "But I guess I'll have to wait until the morning to surprise that little one." He smiled as he took her in. It seemed like every time he saw her, her beauty became that much more evident. He could care less if that sounded cliché. It was true. And now that she was pregnant, the glow she'd already had before, just became that much more evident too. "Come on, let's get you up to bed. You shouldn't be up on your feet this much."

She let him lead her upstairs and into their bedroom. The tears couldn't be helped as she let her emotions take over. "I miss you so much." Dave wiped away the first tear that fell. "I don't hate your job. I just hate that you're not here sometimes." Dave let her head fall on his shoulder.

"I hate it too, baby. So much." He kissed her hair. "But I'm here now. I'm here." The hushed whispers were all Gabriella needed from her husband as she let herself lay back against the already propped up pillows. Dave smiled as his eyes fell down to his wife's belly. "It gets bigger every time I see you." Gabriella frowned at that. "That's a good thing." He made sure to add.

Gabriella just nodded as she lifted up her shirt to expose her naked belly. "I'm only twelve weeks and I swear this is what I looked like when I gave birth to Isabella." Her lips pouted. "I've gotten fatter too. Ten pounds to be exact."

Dave came to lye next to her now. "You look beautiful." She really did. He really couldn't express it enough. Gabriella smirked as she traced her fingers through his hair. "No movement yet?" He asked it as he let his head rest against her stomach.

"Doctor said that wouldn't come along for a while. But I say the next couple of weeks or so, I start to feel some kind of movement from them." Dave just nodded. "I did have a sonogram the other day though…" She paused to reach over onto the nightstand. "Here." Dave sat up again as he took the photo in hand. "They're all about two and half inches along now. Their brains are starting to develop too."

The male just stared at the photo, before he turned to his wife and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Michael."

Dave looked at the photo again. "I still can't believe we're having triplets." Gabriella just sighed and nodded her head in understanding. He saw her yawn again. "Let's get you to bed now." She tried to protest, but Dave wasn't having it. "I'll give you a much needed foot massage." Gabriella just nodded her head again.

"You really don't have to though." She politely ordered when she felt her husband's strong hands starting to massage her already swollen feet. "But God, how it feels so good." She exasperated.

Dave laughed. "I'd only hope so."

Gabriella smiled as she closed her eyes. "Night baby."

Dave nodded as he watched his wife fall into a deep slumber. "Night Bella."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her daughter screaming and the voice of her husband trying to calm the child down. She groaned as she took a glance at the clock. He'd let her sleep in. Getting out of bed, Gabriella gradually left the room and climbed down the staircase as best as she could. A smile couldn't be helped when she saw her husband rubbing his temples, showing a sign of frustration toward their daughter. "So, I'm guessing she was excited when she saw you this morning." Gabriella said it as she came from behind to wrap her arms around him.

Dave closed his eyes and finally let himself smile at the touch of his wife. "I seriously don't know how you do it." Gabriella chuckled softly as he reached for her hand to give it a gentle kiss. "Is she always this crazy in the morning?" He asked curiously now.

Gabriella rested her cheek against his back as she watched her daughter continue to run around like a madwoman through the house. "Not just the morning honey." She let out a sarcastic laugh as she said it too. "Bella. Settle down now. Your bus is coming any second now." Isabella stopped to look at her mother now, contemplating if she should listen or not. Gabriella raised an eyebrow at the little girl. "Or else, no ice-cream."

Isabella huffed a little, but grabbed her backpack and stood by the door. There was no way, she was going to risk their plans. Especially, considering what it involved. "Ready." Was all she said.

Gabriella let go of her husband to slip on one of her many pairs of slippers. Not being able to really see her feet these days, slippers were all she could really wear. The most comfortable too. Dave held open the door for his two girls, making sure to take hold of Gabriella's hand as he eventually made his way out of the house. "You going to join us for our little ice-cream social?"

Dave smiled. "I'm invited?" The question directed more to his daughter. Isabella spun around to face her parents and nodded profusely with a smile on her face. "Ice-cream it is then." Isabella clapped her hands together, before she turned back around to greet her fellow schoolmates.

"Already ignoring her parents for her friends." Gabriella joked as she watched her daughter laugh and giggle with another little girl. Dave laughed at that, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Doesn't even give me a hug and a kiss anymore." Her husband laughed some more. He got a slap to the arm in return. "It's not funny. It really makes me sad."

Dave stayed quiet for a quick moment as he watched his daughter's school bus drive off. So did Gabriella. Both making sure to wave back when Isabella peeked her head out the window. As the rest of the parents cleared away and went their separate ways, Dave turned back to his wife and lifted her pregnant frame into his arms with such ease.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as her husband carried her. "What are you doing? I weigh too damn much for you to be carrying me like this."

"Just going to return all those hugs and kisses you've been deprived of." A smirk spread as he shouldered his way back inside their home. "Cause I too have been deprived for way too long."

Gabriella just shook her head at him. "You know I'm pregnant don't you?"

Dave just gave a mindless shrug. "Pregnant woman can still enjoy sex can't they?"

Gabriella laughed as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Randy and Trish could officially call themselves a couple now. They'd taken it slow at first, but their instant attraction couldn't be denied anymore, and the twosome ended up having the sex before they even had their official first date. But no one had regretted what they'd done. If anything else, it just made the twosome that much closer to each other.

"So, you winning the championship…" Trish started as she went on to straddle her boyfriend. "Do you know how hot that sounds?" She flicked her eyebrows seductively as she said it.

Randy gave that panty dropping smirk. "You wearing it with nothing else on, sounds better."

Trish smirked now too. "I guess we'll have to see about that won't we?"

Randy shrugged as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's thick blond hair. "Yes, we will."

Trish cleared her throat to change the subject. "Have you talked to Dave or Gabriella lately?"

Randy smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Dave told me he was going home to surprise her and Izzy. Vince gave him a couple of extra days off." He and Dave had been through a lot. Gabriella included. But even after all that, the two had been able to reconcile their friendship. "He's been really bummed about missing the pregnancy, so this will be good for the both of them."

Trish nodded in agreement as she played with the hem of his shirt. "I need to do the same. I really haven't gotten to see her since she found out she was pregnant."

"Yeah. I know. I haven't seen her since that day at the hospital." Randy gave a sad look now. "I hate that our friendship had to change like this. I miss being her best friend."

Trish gave a sad smile. "You're still her best friend Randy." He looked up. "But so is Dave now." He nodded and sighed knowing that she was right. "Do you still love her?" The question was sudden and it had Randy looking away nervously. "Not in the friendship kind of way." Trish made sure to add.

Randy swallowed. "Honestly?" Trish nodded. "Yeah. I do. But I know we can't ever be together in that way. Friends is what we were meant to be." Resting his hands on Trish's waist, he let his eyes fall into hers. "I'll always love her Trish, but you're what I want now." The blonde woman smiled as she leaned down to rest a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "I love you. You know that right?"

Trish gave a satisfied nod. "I know."

The couple just continued to rest in each other's embrace, as Randy let his thoughts drift away from him.

Should he be worried that she hadn't returned those three little words?

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella looked up from her seat on the couch as her husband walked through the front door. He gave a playful roll of the eyes when he caught that smirk she wore. "You're still not ready?"

"I don't feel like getting ready." Gabriella gave a mindless shrug as she said it.

Dave threw the car keys on the counter before he headed toward her. "Bella." He warned. "You can't miss your own baby shower." He watched his wife pout at that. "Come on, I'll help you get ready." He put his hand out for her to take.

Gabriella just stared at him. "I really don't feel like doing this." But she took the offered hand anyways. "You can go for me, while I stay here and sleep." She gave him a sweet smile.

Dave let out a chuckle as he wrapped a protective arm around her. "Considering I'm not the one that's pregnant, I don't think that would go over well with all your adoring guests."

"Why did Trish have to do this anyway?" It came out as a whine.

"She's your friend." Dave said giving a high shrug of the shoulders. "It'll be fun." He tried to assure.

Gabriella stopped and took herself a breather. Carrying one baby was hard. Carrying three? It felt like she was going to tip over at any given second. "You'll stay by me the whole time, right?"

Dave smiled at the sad look she gave him. "Of course, that's what I'm here for." Gabriella returned the smile as she gave a nod. "Other than being tired, how are we feeling today?" Dave asked as they started up the stairs again.

"Just feeling sore all over. The babies don't want to give up the kicking routine anytime soon. Can't sleep when they do so either." Gabriella paused as they stepped into the room. "And it seems I can't do anything myself anymore." She frowned at the fact. "Having to have Isabella help me get changed in the morning. For God's sake." She sighed.

Dave rubbed her back in a comforting manner as he helped her search through the closet. "I think you're doing a marvelous job, baby." His wife just 'looked' at him. "I love you more everyday for what you have to go through." He saw the blush rise on her cheeks and he smirked. "Never fails." She turned to look at him and he gave an exaggerated wink in response.

"And here I thought Randy was the cocky one." She joked as her husband pained hurt. Gabriella gave an exaggerated wink of her own as she slipped a hand under his shirt. "Isabella okay when you dropped her off at my mom's?" Dave groaned at the question, letting her laugh. "Dave?"

A sighed escaped as he came back to reality. "Really hard to talk about anything else, when your wife is groping you." Gabriella sucked in her teeth and shook her head. "Well, you were." He pleaded his case. His wife just nodded as she finally pulled something off a hanger. "She was fine. They were going to head off already, when I left." He finally answered.

Gabriella braced herself against the wall and held out her arms. "She'll have fun. You're mom is going too, right?" Dave nodded as he pulled the shirt off her head. "Good. Neither one will bug me now." Dave just laughed and shook his head as he kneeled down to help with the sweats. He looked up when Gabriella chuckled to herself. "You're undressing me, and yet it has absolutely nothing to do with sex." She paused to sigh. "We really have become husband and wife."

Dave slipped the dress over her head as he flicked his eyebrows at her. "I can make it about sex?"

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "That's what got us into this situation, in the first place."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He stood there in a patient manner, as he greeted the guests along with his girlfriend. Randy looked at Trish, who purposely ignored the fact of his presence. To say that the two were not seeing eye to eye right now, would probably be too much of an understatement. Randy really had no idea what it was about this time, he'd stop keeping track a long time ago. But he was there with her anyway. It was for his best friend, and knew that he could suck it in for her.

"She's here!" It was Dave's mother who exclaimed it.

Isabella ran up to Randy, who swiftly lifted her up into his arms. "Mommy! Daddy!" She clapped in excitement as she shouted it. Randy smirked in return as he slowly opened the door to greet the married couple. A big smile showed when Gabriella caught sight of her daughter.

"I didn't know I knew this many people." Gabriella pointed out as she took a look back at all the parked cars. Randy just gave a smile in return.. "Hey Randy." She finally greeted as he rested a kiss on her cheek. "Trish?" She questioned. She watched his eyes darken a little as he pointed. "You'll tell me about it later." She stated as she gave him a pat on the arm.

Randy turned to Dave. "How does she do that?"

Dave gave a shrug in return. "Don't know. I just know I'd be dead if I ever tried to lie to her."

Both men just smirked at each other as Randy shook his head. "Beer?" He offered.

Dave sucked in his teeth. "I would, but I have a duty to stick by my wife." Randy gave a slight frown at that. "You can watch my daughter if you want. She makes for good company."

"Sure. Just as long as I don't have to deal with that one…" He passed a look at Trish as he said it. "…I'll be good and fine."

"Everything will work out." Dave tried to assure, before he caught sight of his wife staring his way. "Sorry buddy, gotta go." And he was off.

Randy put on a smile as he sighed to himself. He caught his girlfriend alone and made is way over. "Can we talk for a quick minute?"

Trish cleared her throat at the sound of his voice. "Not a good time right now, Randy." She turned and managed a smile. "Later okay?"

_Everything is later with you._ But he nodded anyways. "Sure. Of course." She gave nod of her own, before she continued her bit as hostess. Randy found Isabella and crouched down beside her. "Want to hang out with Uncle Randy today?" The little girl pouted her lips and nodded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You look sad." She commented. Even she could see through him.

Randy sighed. "Yeah. I guess you can say that."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella smiled and waved at the last of their guests leaving. Her and Dave's mom were the only ones left out of the group who had stayed. Even though she hadn't wanted to come, Gabriella was glad she did. Catching up and reminiscing with old friends had been fun. Some stories she would have rather had stay hidden from her husband, but still fun nonetheless. And it was gifts galore. Everything from clothes, carriages, toys, high chairs, and more than enough necessities to take care of a whole army of babies. How she and Dave were going to get everything back to their house? Absolutely no clue.

"Babe, what are you doing?" She laughed at the sight of her husband rummaging through some of the gifts with a fascinated expression on his face. "You know those are for the kids right?"

Dave just gave her an 'I know that' look. "These kids are going to being living in luxury with all these damn toys." He picked up another box. "What is this anyway?" Making a face as he asked.

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at it. "It's one of those portable swings that plays music. Any of them get fussy, you just stick them in there." She smiled at the memories of Isabella. "Lord knows I put your daughter in it enough."

"Who knew they made portable swings for babies." Dave gave a shrug.

Gabriella just laughed and shook her head. "You really are clueless when it comes to infants, aren't you?" He frowned a little, but never disagreed. "It's alright. You'll get enough practice with us having three of them to take care of." She felt him take a deep breath. "You're not going to run out on me are you?" She said jokingly, but there was some seriousness in there too.

He looked at his wife and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You really think I'd do that?" Gabriella just stared as she gave a slight shrug. "Well don't. Because that's the last thing I would do. I'll just send Orton over, if things get too rough." The name mentioned as the male entered the living room.

Randy looked up and stopped when he caught sight of the married couple staring at him. "What did I do?" He asked curiously when they both smirked at him.

"Come sit." Gabriella ordered, patting the vacant spot next to her. He hesitated, but eventually did what he was told. "You didn't do anything Orton, don't let my husband scare you."

Randy straightened his shoulders at the statement. "He doesn't scare me." He assured and directed a look toward the male as he said it. Dave just continued to stare an intense stare, before flinching toward him, making Randy jump in return. "Damn it. It never fails." Randy whined.

Dave fell into a smirk as Gabriella chuckled. "Babe, you want to give us a minute? There's something that Orton and I need to talk about." Her husband nodded in return, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before making his way out. "So?" Gabriella turned to her best friend. "Talk."

Randy cleared his throat in a nervous state. "There's really nothing going on." He lied. Gabriella knew it too, and just continued to stare at him. Finally, Randy took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do anymore, Bella. It just seems like we fight more than anything else. About stupid little things too. It's ridiculous." The frustration was evident in his tone. "We're in the same place we were three months ago. Nothing has changed."

"And what? Like you didn't know, relationships were hard?" Randy frowned when he looked up at her finally. "I know you more than like her, Randy. Because if didn't, you would've broken it off a long time ago. True?" He nodded.

"True."

"Talk it out with her, Randy." She held up a finger, sensing he was about to interrupt her. "It takes two to have a relationship, it doesn't help when you guys don't communicate with each other." She watched as his eyes fell to the ground again. "How are you two supposed to resolve anything, if you don't know how the other one is feeling?"

Randy rubbed at his neck. "Yes. I know that." He conceded. "I told her I loved her, Bella." He looked at her with sad eyes now. "She didn't say anything back."

Gabriella gave a long nod. "I see now. And you've been holding that against her this whole time, haven't you?"

"I never thought I was, but I guess so." He started. "It's just frustrating not to know, you know?" He winced at his own question. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean…"

Gabriella laughed. "It's fine, Randy. But you're completely right, _it is_ frustrating not to know if they feel for you, what you feel for them." A smile stayed on her face as gave his arm a playful slap. "Serves you right though. Now, you know how I felt all those years."

Randy gave her a sarcastic roll of the eyes. "Yeah. Karma's a bitch."

"Talk to her, Randy. Put yourself out there. If she doesn't do the same, then you'll know it's not meant to be for the two of you right now." She paused to grab his hand. "But I have full confidence that Trish will have something to say. Good or bad? That I don't know, but at least something will be resolved when you two do so."

Randy managed a smile as he laid down to use Gabriella's stomach as a pillow. "Things would've been so much easier with you." He felt her tummy jiggle at that and his smile grew wider. "Hitting a man while his already down. How nice of you." He joked.

Gabriella sighed as she started to fold some of the baby clothes. "You're more clueless than Dave is when it comes to raising children. We never would've made it."

"True. That poor husband of yours." He got smacked on the head in return. Randy pained hurt as he sat up again. As if on cue, Dave walked back into the room. The other three ladies trailing behind him. "Your wife is abusive."

Dave raised an amused eyebrow. "Only when it's acceptable." Randy gave a sarcastic smirk in return as everyone else laughed and smiled in amusement. Gabriella had stayed quiet though.

"Dave." It came out in a whisper as she grabbed at her stomach.

Her husband directed his attention toward her and fell to her side. "What is it?" It came out in a panic as everybody else rushed to her side. "Bella?" He asked worried when she grabbed his hand and clutched it.

"I think…" She gritted her teeth at the sharp pain. "I think my water just broke."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much to those of you, who have reviewed and followed this story so far. It really is appreciated! _

_I really don't know how many more chapters are left, but I'll be sure to keep you all updated!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Randy held the cup of coffee in his hand and just stared blankly into the hot liquid. "She's gonna be okay, right?" He asked out loud to the three women sitting across from him.

Gabriella's mother smiled. "Of course she is." It was a hesitant assurance, but it was an assurance nonetheless.

Everyone had known about the many complications that came along with multiple pregnancies. Gabriella hadn't been due for another three weeks, and just the fragile state she'd been in when they'd brought her to the hospital. Randy sighed at the memory. The anticipation of wanting to know what was going on was scaring him to death. "Nice use of words, Orton." He mumbled to himself.

That had seemed to get the attention of his girlfriend. "Randy, can we have that talk now?" The blonde showed up in the seat next to him.

"Really? Right now?" He asked in disbelief. "Bella is in labor right now and you want to talk?" He didn't even try and hide the irritation in his voice.

Trish sighed. "We really need to talk, Randy." She persisted.

Randy just shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh in return. "I'm sorry, but no. There's more important things to worry about right now."

"Gabriella right?"

Randy just stared through the blonde. "You really have to ask that?"

Trish sat back in her chair and pouted. "It's always been about her."

Randy felt his temper rise just that little bit. "I wanted to have this talk earlier, but you had more important things to do as well." Trish looked up at him now. "And if you want to be selfish, go right ahead, but go do so somewhere else." With that said, Randy stood and walked away from the situation. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he couldn't be around her.

The two older women just stayed quiet as Trish watched her boyfriend walk away. She cursed herself for what had come out of her mouth. It wasn't meant to come out the way it had. "I think I'm gonna head out." She announced.

"Trish it's really none of our business." Dave's mother chimed in.

Trish managed a smile. "Call me if anything should happen." She crouched down to leave a kiss on the sleeping Isabella's cheek. "I'll call tomorrow." Both women just nodded in return and gave the blonde woman a sympathetic smile. Trish gave one last lazy wave, before making her exit out of the building.

Randy heard the footsteps and turned just in time for her to catch his presence. She stopped and almost gave what looked like a smile, but Randy just shook his head and stared blankly back at her. Trish just nodded, before she continued out to the parking lot. He didn't have time for this shit. He didn't want it. And most of all, he just didn't feel like caring anymore.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave watched and waited as patiently as he could. She'd had complications. Just like everyone had told him she would. He always hated to believe that it would happen to her. His Bella. She'd done so well during the pregnancy. No false alarms. No trips to the hospital. It had truly scared him at just how pale she had been. The worst was having to watch her cry out at how harsh the contractions were. He'd been able to go in with her, when they called an emergency C-section. Everything had been going fine. Ready for the arrival of their three new additions, but something had gone wrong. Very wrong. She'd lost a lot of blood. A lot of it. He argued with the nurses to let him stay, but he eventually got kicked out. Not only did they have to save his children now, but his wife too. "Don't leave me Bella." He said it quietly as he rested his palms against the glass window. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose her.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Putting Trish at the back of his mind, Randy made himself stay focused on Gabriella and the triplets. It took a lot to make him scared, but she was doing a good damn job of it right now. He grabbed her mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up and gave him a worried smile. "She'll be okay." It was his turn to assure her now. The tears were evident, but she still gave a nod in return. "She has to be okay." He mumbled to himself.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dave paced the floor as the doctor's rushed about to save his wife. Why was it taking them so long? He had to know if his wife was going to be okay. He had to see her. Hold her hand. Kiss her lips. Not being able to hold his emotions in anymore, Dave broke down right there. The always so intimidating male, had been brought to his knees. His head fell into his hands, as the tears eventually fell. "Bella." He said in a gasping breath.

"Dave." Randy called out, when he caught sight of the big man, reduced to a heap on the floor. "Is something wrong?" He swallowed the words, as he shut the door behind him.

"She has to make it." Was all Dave gave as he braced himself against the wall.

Randy turned towards the window, and all but felt his heart drop when he saw the doctors rushing around in disarray. "The babies?" His eyes not turning away.

Dave shook his head. "I don't know." Furry rising in his voice now. "They won't let me know anything. They kicked me out. I should fucking be in there right now. I should be with my wife and children, damn it!" Randy jumped and grimaced with the sound of Dave's hand meeting the wall in frustration.

"She'll be okay, Dave." Was all he could give. He didn't even know if it was true, but there had to be something to hold on to, something to keep him sane. "It's Bella." He added.

"It's Bella." Dave repeated the words.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry about the long wait, for an update to this story! There's probably about 2 or 3 chapters left to go ... but we'll see! As always, hope you enjoy the read!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. And those hours, seemed like days. Randy stayed by his friend's side, as they just continued to wait.

"So, Bella told me you and Trish weren't getting along these days."

Randy stuttered. "I really don't think that matters right now."

Dave rubbed at his tired eyes. "Randy, I'm sitting here, not knowing what's going on with my wife. For god sake, just fucking answer the question please."

Randy cleared his throat, looking at the floor. "We've been fighting for a while. I really don't know what's going to happen with us."

"Talking has never been a strongpoint of yours, has it?"

"What?"

Dave managed a chuckle. "About your true feelings, I mean. It's never been easy for you. Ala, the whole Gabriella situation."

"Okay. Point taken." Randy turned to Dave then. "What if, I had told Gabriella the way I really felt from the beginning? You think things would've turned out differently?"

Dave looked at him now. "No, because things turned out the way they did for a reason."

"Well then, maybe Trish and I just aren't meant to be."

"Don't take the easy way out, Randy. Talk to her. _Really_ talk to her. If nothing comes from that, then maybe you're right."

"Mr. Bautista?"

Both men stood.

The nurse gave a warm smile. "Your wife, is asking for you."

A sigh of relief escaped. "They're all okay?" Dave questioned, in a hurry.

She nodded in assurance. "They're all okay."

"I can go get Isabella for you." Randy offered.

"I can go get her, if you want to see Bella?" Dave offered back.

Randy just shook his head. "This is your time, with her. Tell her I'll come visit tomorrow."

"I will."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"There you are." Her voice raspy and tired, when Dave walked in.

"Hey you." Dave managed, before his voice cracked. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Gabriella rested her forehead against his. "You know I'd never leave you, baby."

"How are you? Can I get you anything?"

Gabriella managed a smile. "You're here with me. That's all I need." Both turned when the doctor walked in, followed by three nurses. "They're here." She whispered out loud.

Dave, the proud father that he was, smiled from cheek to cheek. They _were_ here. His wife was here. All safe and sound. "Wow." Was the only thing he could say.

"Two girls and one boy. You got your boy, baby."

That he did. He looked down at his sleeping little man. "Names? Did we decide on names?"

Gabriella giggled at the cuteness, that was her husband. "I wasn't going to decide, without you." She grimaced a little, making room for him to sit next to her. "Isabella?" She simply questioned.

Dave moved in next to her, as gently as he could. "Asleep. The moms said they'll bring her in, when she wakes up." He looked at his two new baby girls. "They're beautiful just like their momma."

"Always the charmer." Gabriella remarked.

"Something I can pass on to my little man here."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes at that. "The boy is not even two hours old yet. I think we can hold off on that for a little while longer, thank you."

Dave just laughed, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead. "Randy, said he'll see you tomorrow, or as of twenty minutes ago, later today."

"Trish?"

"They got into it. She left. But I got the feeling that's where he was going."

Gabriella rested her head against Dave's shoulder, them both admiring their three new additions. "It's about time. I swear that boy, sometimes."

"Yeah." Dave agreed. "But he's learning."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Trish took a quick look back at the room, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Sighing to herself, about the whole situation Trish turned to exit. Instead she found herself walking into a brick wall, that was her boyfriend. Or was it ex-boyfriend? "Randy." She simply acknowledged.

"Where you going?" He quickly asked, looking at her luggage.

"I thought I'd go back home, before we go back on the road."

Randy just shook his head. "You're leaving because of me?"

Trish threw down the luggage in an impatient way. "Not everything is about you."

He just simply ignored the outburst. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, Trish. I was just scared of what was going to happen to Gabriella. And then when that comment came out of your mouth, I just couldn't believe you would say or even _think_ something like that."

Trish brushed her blonde hair to the side. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Randy just looked at her. "I love Gabby, Randy." Her shoulders slumped now. "It's just that sometimes, I still get the feeling that you wish that it was you and her that was happily married."

"I admit it." Randy started. "There's a little part of me, that wishes that it had been her and I together." Trish opened her mouth, but he quickly cut her off. "But I know that'll never be and you know what? I'm okay with that.

Dave loves her beyond this world. More than I ever could. _They_ belong together, Trish. Not her and I. I've known that for a long while now."

"Do you still love her?"

Randy laughed now. "Of course, I still love her. She's my best friend. Always has been and always will be." There was immediate silence that followed. Randy took a step forward. "But it's _you_, who I'm in love with. I want you to believe that, Trish. _I love you._"

Trish gave a shy smile. "I love you too, Randy." The cocky smirk appeared, as the seducing of his girlfriend began. "You my dear, have no patience whatsoever." Trish giggled.

Randy backed her into the edge of the bed. "I don't see you stopping me."

"Well, I'm not a patient woman."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
